Beds comprising mattresses formed from fluid-inflatable bladders, such as air-inflatable bladders, can allow a user to adjust the pressure in the bladders, which can adjust the perceived firmness of the mattress for the user to a level of individual comfort. In beds designed for two users, such as queen-sized or king-sized beds, each side of the bed can be provided with its own inflatable bladder or set of inflatable bladders and controls to allow each user to separately adjust their own side of the bed to their preferred individual comfort level.
Beds can also be designed to be movable or adjustable to positions other than a traditional flat, horizontal support surface. For example, the bed can include one or more articulable sections that can be raised and lowered, for example to adjust a position of the user's head and upper torso or to adjust a position of the user's legs, or both. Adjustable beds with fluid-inflatable mattresses can provide challenges in maintaining a user's preferred firmness level due to the interaction between the user and the inflatable bladders or between the inflatable bladders and the articulable sections, or both.